


A Life of Lies

by Inei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, HashiMada, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inei/pseuds/Inei
Summary: I wrote the poem and I know it kinda sucks cuz I am no poet!Anyhow, Enjoy!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Life of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the poem and I know it kinda sucks cuz I am no poet!  
> Anyhow, Enjoy!

**\---**

A life of lies

Is what I lived

A life of lies

Is what I believed

**\---**

The last words that his former friend mouthed were not what he expected. The smile on his face that was filled with relief, yet tainted with grief and loneliness, left memories of betrayal in his mind. No matter how vivid they may be, he can’t forget or erase the image from his mind.

“Thank you,” he said. No matter how much time he spent thinking about it, he still doesn't understand why his _friend_ thanked him after he stabbed his back. The back of his friend -now enemy- trusted him and only him with. The back where his friend trusted no one with, save from his dead younger brother. Yet, he betrayed him. Turned his front on his back and stabbed him _right through the heart_.

“Anyone who tries to harm it, whether they are my friends, siblings or my own children... _I won’t forgive them._ ” and he spilled the venom. Their dream - _His dream_. The village to raise Shinobi, to protect people, to protect children, is meant for peace. Meant for people to find happiness. To communicate with other clans with no fear of being killed, and no worries of someone going after their head. It is meant to be the ideal way of peace. The ideal way to bring happiness. For people to pour drinks for each other and celebrate as buddies. This is what his dream meant to be. Not to raise grief and anguish.

He should've listened to his friend more closely, taken his suggestion to make Konohagakure no Sato a better place into consideration. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have left the village and came back attacking it with the Kyūbi no Kitsune under his control.

He thought that his previous friend was happy with his life. With his life within the village’s walls. With thinking of the villagers as his second family. With thinking of _him_ as his brother and not only his friend. He, selfishly, thought that his friend is as much satisfied as he is with their flourishing dream. They showed each other their guts and poured each other’s drinks like war buddies. They stood on the cliff where they first dreamt of what is now reality. They joked and mocked each other there. They named their village and its leader there. And he saw his friend smile. He heard his friend laugh. He thought that he is indeed satisfied with the outcome as he is.

They say that the aftermath of the constant use of the Mangekyō Sharingan turns its user blind. But he is sure - _certain_ that the blindness is nothing compared to his.

**\---**

A life of lies

Is what we played

A life of lies

Is what we led

**\---**

A life of lies is what he lived. He believed that his friend was finally at peace in mind and kept believing. A life of lies is what made him blind. Made him blind enough to not see the frowns on his _brother’s_ face. The emptiness that his eyes reflected. The sorrow and pain that his heart carried. The blank expression when he saw his whole clan turn their backs on him. Not trusting him. _Not trusting their leader_ . Someone from their _own bloodline_ . The _Uchiha_ bloodline. He never saw any of that. He didn’t even know that the whole village they founded distrust him. What he saw are lies upon lies. His life is full of lies. Never did he realize that his friend wasn’t accepted in the village that he helped founding and flourishing. Did peace even exist?

When he saw the soft smile, the lighthearted smile, the broken heart smile, he knew. He knew what he thanked him for. He knew why his friend thanked him for it. He just saved him from this cruel reality. From the intense sorrow and pain that kept building in his heart. That made him go mad and attacked the village that was ungrateful for his help. That refused to accept him as one of their own. He saved him from the emptiness that his friend felt in this world. The weight of the loss that he shouldered in his aching heart. He saved him and freed him from the constantly building grief and thanked him. _He thanked him_ . He saved him from himself and _Thanked Him_.

His eyes never left the floating body of his friend. Of his _kin_. He was relentless and unsettled. He didn’t know what to think of himself as the realization struck him like a boulder on the head. He hated to know that this was his last interaction with his best friend. He refused to believe it. He mourned his death. The death that was caused by his hands. He hitched a breath and collapsed on the pond -that was scarred in the Earth after their epic battle- and raised his head to face the darkened sky as rain fell on his face. Hashirama will always be proud to call Madara his best friend and a brother in arms.

**\---**

A life of lies 

Is what I detest

A life of lies

Which can’t be helped

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my short sad HashiMada!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Please tell what you think of it🙏


End file.
